How To Live In The Future
by The Final Guardian
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless gets sucked in a portal and ends up in modern town. There he meets 3 boys and became fast friends. Meanwhile, Toothless gets captured by military and gets locked up in a security cage. Hiccup and his new friends must save him and reach the only way for Hiccup and Toothless to get home. Takes place between DoB and RTTE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is Dragonlover05. Welcome to my new fanfic How To Live In The Future! I've thought at this for a while now. I'm also a big fan of Time Travel stories, so I decided to make one myself. So I hope you enjoy it and please review, I want know what you think :D**

 **And also, this story takes place between Defenders of Berk and Race to the Edge.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your Dragon.**

 _This is Berk. It's been 2 months since the war with the Berserkers, but now we don't have to worry about that anymore. Now everyone just keeps doing what they normally do._

 _Fishlegs and I have updated the Book of Dragons. Ruff and Tuff just keeps..well blow up things like they usally do. Snotlout is.. still being Snotlout. And then we have Astrid, we have started to hang out more often._

"Aaahhhh! Hookfang! Stop!" Snotlout shouted. Hookfang pranked him again by flying too fast. He sat his body on fire again and flew over the village. "Stupid dragon! Ow, ow" he screamed while burning his back on Hookfang's skin. "Stop! Hookfang stop! I'm begging you!" He suddenly stopped, making Snotlout fell off and was about to land in the village.

Meanwhile in the village, Ruffnut and Tuffnut chuckled and drove a wheelbarrow with swords and axes right where Snotlout was about to land. "Aahh! Hookfang! Catch me! I beg you!" Right then, Hookfang caught him. He looked down to the Twins in anger. "I will get my revenge on you!" He said and then flew away with Hookfang. "Oh yeah!" the Twins said in union and high fived.

 _Like I said, normal._

Hiccup were flying with Toothless over the ocean. "Come on Bud, let's see what you've got" he said while flying upwards. Toothless growled in agreement. "I will take that as a yes?" They both flied towards a rock formation. "Okay Bud, are you ready?" Toothless purred. Toothless flew towards the rock formation. "Okay here we go!" Hiccup said and jumped over the rock while Toothless flew under it. Toothless grabbed Hiccup right in time and they were back together. "Yeah! Good job Bud!"

Suddenly Astrid came flying towards them on Stormfly. "Hiccup! We need you In the Great Hall. It's Fishlegs, he said he saw something weird and scary thing above the ocean" Astrid explained. Hiccup looked at her with a confused look. "Weird? What was weird and scary?" Hiccup asked. Astrid sighted. "Come with me, he will explain when we get there" she said. They both flew towards the Great hall.

On the way, Hiccup asked Astrid about this "Weird and scary thing".

"What did Fishlegs say?" He asked curious. Astrid stayed silent

in some seconds before she answered. "We were in the Great Hall when he ran inside, scared. He looked exhausted. Then he said that he saw something circle-formed over the ocean. Then I went looking for you. I thought you wanted to hear this too" Astrid explained.

"Let's go and hear what he saw" Hiccup said, and they both flew down to the village.

Stoick, Snotlout, The Twins and Fishlegs were in the Great hall, waiting for Astrid and Hiccup. "Soo…let me get this straight, you saw a kind of circle-formed, spinning thing right over the ocean?" Tuffnut asked. Fishlegs nodded. "Awesome! If it is some kind of hole or something, I would throw Ruffnut in it!" Tuffnut joked. Ruffnut looked at him. "Maybe you deserve it more! I mean, who knows where it leads, if it is really a hole" she said.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly came inside. "We are here" Hiccup said. "Good, now Fishface can begin his story and we can get out of here" Snotlout said crossing his arms. Hiccup went to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, what happened when you were out?" Hiccup asked calmly.

Fishlegs calmed down now. "Okay, me and Meatlug were just flying around Berk, when we suddenly saw that thing" he started to get scared again.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Fishlegs were flying with Meatlug. "Come on girl, let's land on that beach" Fishlegs pointed at a beach. Meatlug flew down to the beach. She saw many delicious rocks. "Look at all those rocks Meatlug, I'm sure you want some" Fishlegs said and picked up some rocks and showed them to the Gronckle._

 _Meatlug was about to eat when suddenly she felt something near. "What is it girl" he asked worriedly. Meatlug didn't respond, she began running towards, whatever she felt. "Meatlug!" Fishlegs shouted and ran after her._

 _Meatlug kept running until she finally stopped. "Meatlug, what is it?" Fishlegs asked. He looked in the direction Meatlug was looking in. It was then he saw that thing._

 _It was circle-formed and looked like some kind of flying hole. It was spinning and looked hypnotic when they stared at it too long. "Meatlug, let's get away from that, whatever it is!" Fishlegs said in panic. He jumped on Meatlug and they quickly flew towards the village._

 _ **End of flashback**_

"And that was it, we flew and never looked back" Fishlegs almost whispered. Everyone stared at him in shock. "Fishlegs, what do you think it is?" Hiccup asked. "I don't know, I was scared. But I have never seen something like that ever" Fishlegs explained. "But maybe the Twins are right, it looked like some kind of hole" Ruff and Tuff suddenly stood up. "Really!? Then it must be a death hole! I want to jump in it!" Tuffnut shouted. "Not if I get there first!" Ruffnut continued.

Stoick interrupted them. "No one are going in a death hole today! But this thing could mean danger, so I have to prepare for a meeting. No one is allowed to leave the village before this "Hole" is taken care of!" Stoick said and walked out of the Great hall.

Hiccup ran after him. "Dad wait! We don't even know what this thing is, you can't be that serious" Stoick turned around. "Son, I have to do the best to our people. I don't want anyone to fall in a flying hole today" Stoick said. Hiccup watched his dad walking to prepare a meeting. It was no way to change his mind. Hiccup sighted.

Astrid walked towards him. "Hiccup, I know this must be hard but we have to think this straight. This "hole" can be more dangerous than we think" she said. Hiccup slowly nodded.

"Well, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Hiccup watched her flying away. He slowly turned to Toothless. "Well I'm not changing my mind that easy either Bud, what do you say? Should we check that out?" Toothless answered with a purr.

It was dark above the village and everyone were sleeping. Well almost everyone. In the dark sky flew Hiccup and Toothless. "Okay, let's check this out!" Hiccup said.

While flying, Hiccup thought about this "hole". If it was a hole, where could it lead?

Hiccup's curiosity were strong when it comes to things like that. He was so lost in his thoughts, when Toothless roared to him. "What is it Bud?" Hiccup looked forward and right then he knew the answer. "The hole"

It looked much like how Fishlegs described it. "Amazing" Hiccup said. "Toothless, can you get us closer?" Toothless was a little unsure about that idea. The night fury flew a little bit closer. Hiccup then noticed it came sparks out of it, not to mention the changing colours. It seemed a little hypnotic when they looked at it.

Suddenly the hole grew larger and started to suck things towards it. "Okay, maybe we should leave now" Hiccup said. They tried to fly away from it, but they only got sucked longer in. Hiccup looked behind him and saw what happened. "Oh no! not good!" Toothless tried to flap his wings more, but that did nothing.

Everything happened so fast. Before they knew it, they were gone. The hole closed right after that and everything was silent.

Inside the hole, they could not control anything. The duo were sucked one direction. Toothless tried to fly the opposite direction, but that helped nothing.

Hiccup felt his vision blackened. He didn't know exactly what happened. He felt Toothless was protecting him with his wings.

Suddenly the hole opened again and they flew out. Toothless wrapped his wings around his rider to protect him from the fall. Hiccup felt they landed on grass. But his vision was to unclear to look around. The last thing he heard was voices only meters away from him, before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 everybody!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Do you think he is okay?" a voice said. "I don't know, I hope so" another voice said. Hiccup wasn't awake, but he heard voices. He slowly opened his eyes. "Look! He is awake" the third voice said.

When Hiccup got a clear look of his surroundings, he saw three boys standing in front of him. One of them had short blond hair and a green shirt on. The second one was a little bit shorter and had longer black hair. The third looked like himself but only darker brown hair. All of them looked like was on his age. "Ugh…Where am I? Who are you guys? And..where is Toothless?" Hiccup asked. He couldn't see his best friend anywhere.

"Hey, hey, calm down fella. You just woke up" The blonde boy said. Hiccup looked around, confused. He was inside a weird room. He saw many things he had never seen before. "You look confused. Is it something wrong?" said the black haired boy. "Wrong? I just woke up, not knowing where I am, how I got here or where Toothless is! Of course something is wrong!" Hiccup shouted. The boys looked at him in shock. "Sorry for shouting, I'm just confused"

The third boy came towards him. "We can start introducing ourselves. My name is Alex. The short black haired one is Drake. And the blonde one is Henry" said Alex. "Soo, who are you?" Drake asked, crossing his arms. Hiccup thought for a moment. Should he say his name or not? "Well, my name is Hiccup" Everyone was silent for some seconds until Drake suddenly broke into laughter. "Really? That's your name? Hiccup? I mean, I've heard a lot of weird names in my life, but you just topped the list!" Drake laughed. When Hiccup looked at Drake, he remined him somehow of Snotlout. Alex placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Don't worry, he is just like that. You'll get used to him" said Alex. "No, no I know. My cousin has somehow the same attitude" sad Hiccup.

Hiccup got up on his feet. "Umm, you have a metal leg?" asked Henry. Alex looked at it. "Woow! How did this happen?" asked Alex. "Well, that's a long story, I can tell that story later" Hiccup went to the window and looked out. There he saw what was outside. He saw machines on wheels people drove with. He saw tall buildings that almost touched the sky. He saw flying machines in the sky. "Where in the world am I?"

"Hiccup, I know almost every person in this street. Are you new? Because none of us have seen you before" Henry said. Hiccup looked down. "Well I'm kind of are new to "This" Hiccup said, pointing outside. "You must have hit your head very hard, you are in New York" said Alex. Hiccup had a confused look on his face. "What's New York?"

All three boys stood there shocked. "You really mean that? You really don't know what New York is?" asked Henry. "Okay, It's so weird to see someone who actually don't know what New York is!" Drake laughed. Alex hit Drake with his arm "Now is not the time Drake" said Alex.

"Well Hiccup, New York is one of the biggest cities on Earth, we are in New York right now" Alex explained. "Oh, wait! Am I not in Berk?!" Hiccup said in panic. "Wait! Do any of you know where Toothless is?!"

"Toothless? Who is that?" Henry asked. "Defiantly someone who doesn't have teeth" Drake said. Hiccup shook his head. "No! Toothless is my dragon!" Hiccup shouted. Drake laughed again. "Duh, everyone knows dragons doesn't exist!"

"Okay that is enough! I don't think Hiccup is lying" Alex said. Alex went to Hiccup. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" Hiccup nodded.

After going in a room the others wouldn't hear them, Alex began speaking. "Alex, I may sound crazy to you and the others but.." Hiccup was cut off by Alex. "Hiccup, I believe you and I think you need to know how we found you" said Alex. "I'm listening"

 **Flashback**

Alex, Drake and Henry was in Alex's house to play video games. "This time I'm going to win!" Drake said. Henry laughed. "In your dreams, Drake"

Suddenly Alex heard thunder outside. "Huh, it shouldn't be thunder today" Alex continued playing. But only seconds after the loud thunder, they heard a "smash" like sound right outside. "What was that? Earthquake?" Henry asked. "Maybe it was meteorite crashing right outside" Drake said.

"Follow me" Alex said and they walked outside. The boys hid behind a bush. All of them got a shock when they saw what had crashed. It was a boy in about their age lying unconscious. "Okay this day is just getting weirder" Henry whispered. "That guy can't have survived that fall" Drake mentioned. Alex looked at the boy. "We can't just leave him there either, Henry go and find something that can take care of his wounds, Drake and I will carry him inside"

 **End of flashback**

After what Alex told him, a sudden memory came to Hiccup. "The hole"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. "Me and Toothless got sucked in a hole, and then must have ended up here" Hiccup said. "Do you mean a Portal?" asked Alex. Hiccup was confused again. Alex saw that he didn't know what a portal is. "A portal is some kind of tunnel, that connects two worlds" Alex said. "This is so confusing!" Hiccup shouted.

Suddenly Drake came inside the room. "You guys won't believe what is on TV right now!"

Hiccup and Alex ran towards the other boys. When they got to the living room, Hiccup saw the TV. "Is this some kind of magic?" Alex looked at him. "No, this is technology"

But that Hiccup saw on TV worried him even more.

"They are talking about a house that was burn to pieces. Eyewitnesses says they saw a black mystic figure who shot purple fire towards the house" Henry said.

Hiccup panicked. "Toothless" he whispered. The boys turned to him. "Yes, the one who did that was Toothless, my dragon. I think he did that because he is looking for me. Toothless does everything to protect me" Hiccup said.

"But when we found you, it was no dragon laying with you" Alex mentioned. "Maybe he went to find help before you guys found me. But remember that this world is new for Toothless too" Hiccup answered.

"Wait? World? Hiccup, if you are not from modern world where are you from then?" Drake asked.

Henry looked at Hiccup. "Easy, look at his clothes. He is from Viking time"

Alex and Drake stared at him in shock. "Hiccup is actually a Viking?" Hiccup nodded. "I'm from the island of Berk. I'm also the son of the chief of the village"

"But now I have bigger problems. I need to find out how to get home and find Toothless"

"But one thing Hiccup, the people here have never seen a dragon before, they don't think they exist. Think of what would happen if he gets captured" Henry said.

Hiccup thought of it. "I just hope he makes it and find us without being captured"

"Hiccup, I've got an idea. What if we go and see my uncle, he is scientist on portals and bridges to other worlds" Alex said. "Maybe he can explain this to you, and then we go find Toothless. I promise we will find him"

"It's a start, and thank you Alex for that, Toothless is a smart dragon, and I am not going home without him. But how are we going to get to your uncle? We don't have dragons do we?" Hiccup asked.

Alex turned around to him. "Of course not, we are going to bicycle there"

 **Cliffanger yay! End of chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be out soon. Have a great day everyone**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 finally!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD . I only own the OCs**

 **Enjoy!**

"Bicycle there?" Hiccup asked confused. Alex nodded. Henry came towards Alex. "You do know that he doesn't know" whispered Henry. "Oh, right" said Alex to himself. "Hiccup, you can ride with me" said Alex. "Ride? Like on dragons?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah that's right" Drake said. Hiccup sat behind Alex. "This is very different from riding dragons"

"Just hold on to me" explained Alex. "Okay, what now?" asked Hiccup. Alex smiled. "Enjoy the ride!" said Alex. Just then they suddenly burst into speed. "Woohooo!" Hiccup heard the other boys enjoyed this. "This actually remined me of flying with Toothless in high speed" Hiccup thought. After calming down, he felt like everything moved in slow-motion. Hiccup looked around the city while riding the bike. The big houses, the machines people were driving and much more he never believed he would see.

After riding for a while, they arrived at an old looking house. "Here we are!" said Alex and stopped the bike. Hiccup looked up at the house. "Is this where your uncle is?" asked Hiccup.

"Yep" sad Alex.

"Right now he is scanning for portals and which world they leads to" explained Alex.

The house was big. When they walked in, Hiccup saw stairs leading to the 12th floor. "I really wish it was an elevator here.." Drake said to himself. Hiccup turned to him. "What?"

"Never mind! Just forget what I said" Drake said.

They soon came to the 12th floor. "In here!" Alex opened a door, leading in to the laboratory.

There they saw an older man with white coat looking in a microscope.

"Hey uncle!" Alex greeted his uncle. The man looked at them. "Alex! My nephew! How are you?" he said giving Alex a hug.

"I'm fine, but this is kind of an emergency" Alex mentioned. The scientist looked at the others. "Oh hi Drake, Henry and…" He stopped when he saw Hiccup. "..And who are you my boy?"

"Well, my name is Hiccup" The scientist looked at him in silence before speaking again. "Nice to meet ya, you can call me Henrik" The scientist said.

Alex walked to his uncle. "Uncle, you have to find a way to help Hiccup. You see, he is not from here. He is from another world" Alex explained. Henry came towards them. "Just look at him, he is from the past or some sort of alternate world" said Henry.

Drake came to them too. "He fell through one of those portals and ended up here" said Drake. Henrik looked at Hiccup. "You fell in one of the portals?" asked Henrik. "Yes.." answered Hiccup.

"And, that's not everything. My dragon Toothless is somewhere around too, I suppose he is looking for me" said Hiccup. "So dragons do exist! Wait"

Henrik walked towards Hiccup. "You brought a dragon, to New York?" asked Henrik.

"In other words, yes" said Hiccup.

"Do you know the consequences of bringing a dragon here?" Hiccup nodded.

Now it was Hiccup's turn to ask. "But please, say it is a possible way for us to get home!" asked Hiccup. "You see Hiccup, you and the dragon got sucked in a portal. Portals are like a bridges to other worlds, that's how you got here. But the part I'm still unsure about is when they appear and disappear" Henrik explained.

Hiccup was stressed now. "What do you mean?!" shouted Hiccup. "It could be years until next portal arrives" said Henrik.

Silence filled the room. Alex saw Hiccup's depressed look. He felt he needed to say something. "Uncle, can you please scan for portals and see if you can find something?" asked Alex. "I will do what I can, portals can appear everywhere and every time" said Henrik.

"But there is one thing, portals are going to different worlds. I need the coordinates for Hiccup's world" said Henrik. "Yeah well, that can maybe take time to find out because…I really don't know" Hiccup said awkwardly. That make Alex face palm.

"Or…Another possibility is that I use this machine to scan an object from Hiccup's world so I can find out where he is from. That will make it easier" said Henrik.

"That sounds a lot easier to me too" said Hiccup. "Here. Use my prosthetic it was made in the forge in my village" said Hiccup while giving his prosthetic to Henrik. The scientist but it inside a weird machine. After waiting some seconds, something appeared on the screen. It was a picture of a portal.

"Excellent! This is the portal we are looking for!" Henrik shouted. Hiccup looked closer at the picture. "Hmm, I think this was the hole me and Toothless were sucked in to" he said while taking on his prosthetic. "According to this, the portal will appear in 24 hours. Hiccup, if you don't reach this I'm afraid you have to wait at least 3 years" said Henrik.

Hiccup didn't say something first. "I'm not going without Toothless. If somethings happens to him, I'm never going to forgive myself" said Hiccup. "So what are we going to do now?" asked Alex. "We have one day to find Toothless, so I'm going to find him" said Hiccup. Drake suddenly startled. "Wait what? Going out and search for a dragon?! Are you insane?"

"Drake is on to something. It could take weeks to find him, New York is big and dragons can fly" mentioned Henry. "But Toothless isn't like other dragons, he can't fly without me" said Hiccup. The others looked at him with confused look on their faces. "That's also a long story" said Hiccup. "Then I suggest he is in the streets somewhere" said Alex. Hiccup nodded.

"Let's go" he said and began running down the stairs. "Good luck, and try not to be discovered. I will call Alex if it is something" said Henrik. Alex nodded back before leaving with Hiccup and the others.

Hiccup, Alex, Drake and Henry searched for Toothless in a long time but didn't find him. "Toothless! Toothless! Bud!" Hiccup shouted but didn't get any answer. Hiccup sighted. "This is useless.." Hiccup said in a low voice. Meanwhile, Drake got bored searching for a dragon so he took up his phone. Right now, he was reading the news on internet. But when he read the latest news, he got a big shock.

"Guys!" Drake shouted, making the others look at him. "I think I know what happened to this Toothless" Drake showed them what he saw on the phone. "It can't be!" Alex said. "Is it really him?" asked Henry. "What!? Is it about Toothless?!" Asked Hiccup. Alex turned around to him. "Yeah, but it is bad news. Toothless has been captured by The Military" said Alex. "What! Why?" asked Hiccup, still in shock. "Dragons are not dangerous"

"Well, sadly people here don't know that" Henry said. "Like we said, people here don't believe in dragons, we didn't believe they existed" said Alex.

"The Military protects this city from danger. And if they have a Toothless, they thinks he is dangerous" said Alex. "Not to mention dragons breathe fire, and set things on fire very easy" said Drake.

"Well we have to save him!" said Hiccup. The others stared at him in shock. "Hiccup, we can't just break in to the Military's secure base and free a dragon. Not to mention all the security there you are not familiar to. We are just kids" said Alex. "Thank you for summoning that up…" mumbled Hiccup.

"Secure base or not! I'm going. Toothless would have done the same for me" said Hiccup and began walking. "Hiccup, wait!" shouted Alex. "We are coming with you" said Alex.

"Really? I thought you wouldn't" said Hiccup. "We all know you can't do it all by yourself" said Henry. "We are stronger together" said Alex.

"Let's go!" said Hiccup. "Wait, they can't have reached the base yet. I guess Toothless would fight back when they took him" said Henry. "Of course, Toothless would fight back in that situation" said Hiccup.

"Drake, did you see where Toothless was captured?" asked Hiccup. Drake nodded. "It was the same place that house was burnt down"

"I know where that place is, come on let's go there" said Alex and jumped on his bike.

"Just hold on Bud, I'm coming" said Hiccup and got on Alex's bike and they went to the burned house.

 **And end of chapter 3! Chapter 4 will come out soon. Have a great day everyone! :D**


End file.
